Total Drama Random.org
Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 *Teams are the same. *However, Katie and Izzy do not switch teams. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 *Screaming Gophers win *Tyler voted off The Big Sleep *Killer Bass win *Justin voted off Dodgebrawl *Killer Bass win *Gwen voted off Not Quite Famous *Screaming Gophers win *Geoff voted off The Sucky Outdoors *Screaming Gophers win *Sadie voted off Phobia Factor *Killer Bass win *Cody voted off Up the Creek *Killer Bass win *Leshawna voted off Paintball Deer Hunter *Killer Bass win *Beth voted off If You Can't Take the Heat... *Killer Bass win *Owen voted off Who Can You Trust? *Killer Bass win *Noah voted off Basic Straining *Screaming Gophers win *Duncan voted off X-Treme Torture *Screaming Gophers win *Harold voted off Brunch of Disgustingness *Girls win reward No Pain, No Game *Justin and Leshawna return to the game. *Lindsay debuts, and has immunity due to her debut. *The teams merge *Katie wins immunity *Trent voted off Search and Do Not Destroy *Lindsay wins immunity *Justin voted off Hide and Be Sneaky *Izzy wins immunity *Leshawna voted off That's Off The Chain! *Bridgette wins the challenge *Izzy arrested Hook, Line, and Screamer *Ezekiel wins the challenge *Eva scared the most and is eliminated Wawanakwa Gone Wild! *Lindsay wins the reward *Ezekiel voted off Trial by Tri-Armed Triathalon *Katie and DJ win immunity *Lindsay voted off Haute Camp-ture (CAN)/After the Dock of Shame (USA) *DJ accidentally voted off due to likability Camp Castaways *Courtney wins the challenge *Missy Surfboard "eliminated" Are We There Yeti? *Heather and Courtney win immunity *Katie eliminated I Triple Dog Dare You! *Bridgette refuses a dare and is eliminated The Very Last Episode, Really! *Heather wins *Courtney is the runner-up Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island! *Total Drama Action cast: :*Justin :*Leshawna :*Heather :*Courtney :*DJ :*Lindsay :*Ezekiel :*Eva :*Izzy :*Harold :*Owen :*Geoff :*Katie :*Bridgette Monster Cash *Nothing notable occurs. Alien Resurr-eggtion *Izzy and Katie are team captains. *Ezekiel and DJ are eliminated Riot on Set *Killer Grips: :*Geoff :*Owen :*Heather :*Justin :*Izzy :*Ezekiel :*Lindsay *Screaming Gaffers: :*Courtney :*Harold :*Eva :*Bridgette :*Katie :*DJ :*Leshawna *Killer Grips win *Bridgette voted off Beach Blanket Bogus *Killer Grips win 3:10 to Crazytown *Killer Grips win *Katie voted off The Chefshank Redemption *Killer Grips win *Bridgette returns on Screaming Gaffers team *Leshawna voted off One Flu Over the Cuckoos *Killer Grips win The Sand Witch Project *Screaming Gaffers win *Owen voted off Masters of Disasters *Killer Grips win Full Metal Drama *Killer Grips win *Courtney voted off Ocean's Eight - Or Nine *Duncan debuts on Killer Grips *Screaming Gaffers win *Harold voted off One Million Bucks, B.C. *Screaming Gaffers win Million Dollar Babies *Screaming Gaffers win *Lindsay voted off Dial M for Merger *Duncan wins the challenge Super Hero-ld *Duncan wins immunity *Heather voted off The Princess Pride *Eva wins immunity *Duncan voted off Get a Clue *Bridgette wins the challenge Rock n' Rule *Harold returns *Justin wins immunity *Izzy voted off Crouching Duncan, Hidden Harold *Geoff and Eva win the challenge 2008: A Space Eva *Geoff wins immunity *Eva voted off Top Dog *Bridgette wins immunity *Harold fired *Justin voted off Mutiny on the Soundstage *Jeff and Bridgette tie The Aftermath: IV *Bridgette wins *Geoff is runner up